ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/Black Mage
=Black Mage= Obtain A Black Mage's Testimony from one of the following: * Antican Quaestor (Level: 62 - 69) (Quicksand Caves) * Doom Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Dread Demon (Level: 71 - 73) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Orcish Hexspinner (Level: 72 - 74) (Monastic Cavern) * Sapphire Quadav (Level: 65 - 69) (Beadeaux, Qulun Dome) * Tonberry Imprecator (Level: 62 - 64) (Den of Rancor) * Tonberry Jinxer (Level: 61 - 69) (Den of Rancor, Yhoator Jungle) * Tonberry Maledictor (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Yagudo Prelate (Level: 65 - 69) (Castle Oztroja) =Guides= A Maat Fight Strategy Do this right, you'll win easy. For good measure, get your INT as high as possible with food and equips. Enter Area, cast your favorite ancient spell, quickly use elemental seal-sleep II on Maat before he can retaliate. Now get him with another ancient spell while he's asleep. Now, bind him so he can't smack you around for nuking him and fire off a regular elemental spell (best one you have). That should finish him off. If all goes well, Maat will never get a shot off at you. ^^ Well, that's technically all you need to do, but you have to be careful because chances are Maat will start off with a -ga 3 spell instead of a crap spell (frost, burn etc) and if thats the case, because of the delay between when the spell hits him and when you are able to start casting again, you'll have zero chance of ES sleeping him before he gets his spell off and that WILL be the end of your fight, there's no getting around that. Believe me I know, I've seen me do it lol. The safe way to do this will not put your name in the record file, but I think at this point if you still have to beat him and you're aggravated about it you don't really care hehehe. Not sure if the whole "enter naked strategy" works, but hey, it's worth a try. Equip your blink band before you enter and once you're in get Maat within range, use the band and re-equip your gear. I recommend you use full AF, not your black cloak, but that's just me. As far as food goes have a vile elixir+1 macroed for good measure, hopefully you won't need it. Forget ethers and potions, they take too long to use. Best spell combo is Burst, ES Sleep II, Freeze, Firaga III (Freeze will lower his resistance to fire). Manafont before you cast your first spell, so you won't have to worry about it midfight, I suggest you put it in the same macro as Burst, although it doesn't really matter since Maat is not attacking you yet at this point. As soon as Burst hits him RUUUNNNN for your life as far as the 2 torches in the back, that will force him to chase you and interrupt his casting. As soon as he's within range cast ES Sleep II and run back towards the starting point. When he's far but still within range cast Freeze and don't stun him, just run again til you hit the wall and he will come after you. If he stops and starts casting from a distance stun him and get Firaga III off as fast as you can, if he just comes over to to hit you don't worry about stun, blink should take care of him until you're done casting (unless for some reason blink is gone by then). If something goes wrong he will start casting on you every chance he gets. Don't panic, just run, that's the best way to interrupt his spells. If he gets a spell off before you sleep him use the vile elixir, but again, hopefully that won't be necessary. I used this combination of spells after I saw Flare do a whoopping 79pts of dmg, yes, I said 79, not once, but twice so i kinda got away from it. I've seen a video where a guy got Maat halfway down with it as his first spell, so i don't know, I can only tell you what worked for me. Hope this will help you guys! If you have questions /tell Syllvian, I'm on Leviathan. Also, because there is a decent possibility that you may die, bring along a Reraiser or similar item. When you revive and are no longer engaged with Maat, he will begin regenerating HP at roughly 10% per tick. However, this can be halted if you DoT him before you die. The method for this, then, is to stick a Bio II if you are about to die, get back up, and go finish him off. My fight went Melon Pie, Reraiser, Manafont,Quake, Stun, Elemental Seal > Sleep II, Freeze, Stun, Firaga III, Bio II, death > Reraise, wait for Bio II to do additional damage, Stone IV. My death was caused because both Freeze and Firaga III were resisted for around 70 damage, not because my strategy was flawed. I used those earth spells because it was Earthsday, not because they're particularly great. The DoT trick will not cause him to attack you once you are alive again. Maat will run back to his place in the circle, where you can approach and get a free attack on him. It is a good idea to fight him on Firesday, when Flare and Firaga III will be most effective. Maat's behavior differs from usual mage monsters (and monsters in general): * He has enhanced movement speed, comparable to Flee. * His spellcasting range is longer than yours and that of other mobs. Do not get bound within his casting range but with him outside of yours. If he begins casting Bind do not run but rather try to stun or stay within range to stun. * Drain will sometimes interrupt spellcasting. Use this if Stun is down and he attempts to cast. This likely will not work if he has used Manafont. * He can start casting on you even if you are too far away to get any messages about what he is doing (30'). * He has significant Store TP, to the point where a few spells will give him TP. Be wary of weaponskills if you die and reraise. Category:Guides **ADD: Jayy of Fairy Server ** Just beat maat on 75 BLM 1min 31 seconds. Wearing pretty standard AH bought gear, used a Melon pie +1. Freeze II for 901 damage. Soon as this was cast he cast Waterga III on me for 641 Damage, by this point I was already casting Burst II which did 891 Damage and killed him. Note : I have both lightning and ice potency merited to 2 each.